


Kill The Director

by catthedoodlecatcher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Pidge is underage, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But she still drinks, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm so sorry, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is wasted in the first chapter, M/M, Opposites Attract, Parties, The Wombats inspired the title, don't hurt me, i love my children, my fave trope, okay let's go, she's a rebel, they fall in love, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthedoodlecatcher/pseuds/catthedoodlecatcher
Summary: Keith has never been one for parties, but he couldn't miss Pidge's big brother's twentieth. He's known them all his life. He expected the party to be loud, busy and full of people. He knew that he would be forced into playing at least one drinking game. What he didn't know was that he would meet Lance, a hot mess, at said party, and he could never have anticipated falling for him as hard as he did.ORKeith sees Lance at a party. They exchange numbers. They also make out a lot. My boys fall hard. This is very self-indulgent and I'm sort of sorry for it but it's going to be fun okay I promise!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'I've met someone who makes me feel seasick,  
> oh what a skill to have, oh what a skill  
> to have so many skills that make {him} distinctive,  
> but they're not mine to have,  
> no they're not mine." - The Wombats
> 
> Keith meets Lance at a party, and Lance is very much not sober. I hope you are all ready for some trash because this is what this is. Also I recommend this song, it's a tune. See you down below! Enjoy!

It’s crowded and extremely noisy at Matt Holt’s birthday party, but Keith doesn’t particularly care, because he’s just spotted the most gorgeous boy he’s ever laid eyes on. Tan, smooth skin. Freckly face. Striking blue eyes and dimples so prominent you could cut things on them. He’s lanky and tall but in a cute way, only just about two inches above Keith’s height. He’s casually leaning against the wall with his eyebrows raised in a flirty manner, and he’s staring right at Keith. Like, right at him.

 

Feeling his face flush violently, Keith feels the usual nerves that he feels whenever he spots a cute guy because _god_ he is so gay. He can’t move or speak or do anything. He just stands across the hall from said cute guy with his mouth agape.

 

Suddenly, he’s blocked from Keith’s view as crowds of people fill up Keith’s line of sight and, grunting in annoyance, Keith tries to see over the tops of their heads (it’s no use. Why’s everybody so goddamned tall?). Giving up, he decides to avoid the inevitable awkwardness of confrontation that would occur if he tried to make his way through the crowd to talk to him, and so instead heads off to go and find Pidge. At least she doesn’t make him feel fucking seasick.

 

-

 

“Lance, buddy, why are you crying?”

 

Lance hears Hunk’s voice from somewhere in the distance, but his head is swimming so much that it’s hard to tell how close he really is. It’s only when he touches his face that he realizes he’s actually crying. Straightening up, which is difficult because Lance is totally not sober, he turns to face Hunk and grabs him by the shoulders.

 

“HUNK I just saw the hottest guy EVER but he has a FUCKING MULLET HUNK _why do all my gay crushes have bad FASHION TASTE_ HUNK YOU GOTTA HELP ME”.

 

Relief washes over Hunk’s face and he lets out a laugh, grabbing Lance’s arms in an attempt to discreetly help him stand up. Lance feels a little bit miffed because he knows exactly what Hunk’s doing and he can stand up on his own just fine thank you, but he’s even more miffed that the guy with the gorgeous purple eyes who he was checking out, like, ten minutes ago, has a mullet. He looks like a backup singer from a 60’s rock band. Or an 80’s rock band? Lance isn’t sure when they were fashionable (or if they ever actually were) but he does know that this is just unacceptable. Mullet man needs to get a haircut before he even thinks about making out with him. Not that Lance would stop him. Y’know. If he wanted to make out with him.

 

“Dude”, Hunk says exasperatedly, snapping his fingers in front of Lance’s distracted eyes, which are still searching for mullet man down the hall, “I told Pidge we’d play never have I ever with her, Matt, Shiro, Allura and this guy called Keith. We’ve got to get down to the basement pronto. C’mon”.

 

And suddenly Lance is being dragged down to the basement of Matt and Pidge Holt’s gigantic house wherein he thinks he may pass out from all the shots he’s about to take. But he doesn’t really care, because Nyma hated it when he got drunk.

 

 _Fuck Nyma_ he thinks bitterly _I’ll do what I want._

And so he follows Hunk down to the basement, totally not standing on several people’s feet and trying very hard not to fall over. Because he’s not actually that drunk yet, okay? Just tipsy.

 

-

 

Keith knows that playing ‘Never Have I ever’ with Pidge never goes well. Playing it with Pidge and her friends from the Garrison seems like a recipe for absolute disaster.

 

He’s already met Shiro, obviously, because he’s his brother, and he knows Allura because she’s Shiro’s girlfriend. He’s also met Matt before because Pidge is literally his only non-biologically related friend and he’s been hanging around this house ever since he can remember. Not having met Matt would be really weird at this point. But he’s never met these other friends Hunk and Lance. So Keith knows that it should be an absolute disaster.

 

They’re sitting in a circle, waiting for the other two to arrive, when Pidge giggles and picks up the shot glass.

 

“Let’s start without them”, she grins mischievously, “they’re taking too long”.

 

Matt and Shiro both reach over to snatch the shot glass from her at the same time. Matt grins at her a little lopsidedly. “Pidge I know you’re seventeen but you’re still _under age_ you _chiilld_ ”.

 

Pidge snatches it back from Matt, still wearing her grin. “It’s your birthday party big bro, it would be such a shame if I didn’t get even a little bit drunk. Come on, it’s just for fun!”

 

Keith tries not to laugh as he desperately avoids Matt’s gaze, silently encouraging Pidge’s rebellious spirit. He can feel reproachful Matt eyes boring into him, so when two boys stumble into the room, whom he assumes are Hunk and Lance, he looks up and-

 

_Shit._

It’s the guy from earlier. The hot one. The cute one. And he is definitely not sober on any account. The bigger boy is trying to hold him up subtly without making it obvious how drunk the first one is. It’s…actually pretty hilarious.

 

The skinny, lean one (the one Keith had ogled earlier) hears him trying to stifle his giggles and points a wobbly finger at him in accusation.

 

“Stop laughing you prick”.

 

Keith lets out a small chuckle. “But I’m not laughing?”

 

“Just because _hic_ you think I’m _hic_ DRUNK doesn’t mean I am drunk okay m’not drunk I am SOBER”.

 

Keith finds himself slowly spiraling into a full on giggle fit, with the skinny hot boy looking completely outraged as he laughs until he’s breathless. Shiro, Allura, Matt and Pidge all also look amused.

 

When he recovers, Keith helpfully points out “I never accused you of being drunk…”. He trails off, realizing that he doesn’t know the boy’s name.

 

The boy looks confused for a second, but then realizes he needs to introduce himself. Standing up straight (with barely concealed difficulty) he smirks, finger-gunning Keith.

 

“The name’s Lance, and this’s my buddy Hunky-Dunky”.

 

“It’s actually just Hunk”, says Hunk.

 

“Whatever Hunky-Dunky”.

 

Keith smiles, before attempting to introduce himself to the cute guy a.k.a Lance, but he doesn’t get the chance because Lance gets there first.

 

“I know who you are”, he says, brow furrowing comically, “you’re that guy I checked out earlier with the tragic haircut and the nice face”.

 

Matt snorts loudly. Pidge follows suit. Shiro and Allura pretend they’re not trying to laugh but they’re doing a pretty terrible job of it. Keith feels flattered that Lance even remembers him, but feels slightly put out by the mullet comment.

 

“It’s not that bad, Lance, it’s just my hair”.

 

“Issa”, Lance hiccups loudly, “issa fashion crime Keith, ‘s fashion crime”.

 

Shaking his head disbelievingly, Keith feels the sudden urge to drag Lance off somewhere and make out with him (because he’s so drunk that Keith could probably get away with kissing him really badly and Lance never knowing) but then realizes that he can’t because Lance is a drunk hot mess and he doesn’t want to be that guy who takes advantage.

 

“ALRIGHT FOLKS”, Pidge yells suddenly, cutting through the silence, “let’s play and get super drunk”. Matt looks at her reproachfully. “Okay, a little bit drunk, geez”.

 

Hunk smiles excitedly, and then looks over at Lance cautiously, who is now trying to count something with his fingers facing the wrong way. “Maybe we should give Lance water in his shots though”. The whole group hums in agreement, and Lance, still busy counting something mysterious, is none the wiser.

 

-

 

Slowly, the rest of the group (minus Lance, who fell asleep on Keith’s shoulder almost as soon as he sat down) slips into a slightly more relaxed merry mood. Keith learns that Allura can speak French. He learns that Matt isn’t a virgin. He also learns that, apparently, everyone already knew he way gay, even though he’s never met Hunk before in his life.

 

The game eventually breaks up when Matt decides it’s time to go and eat his entire birthday cake in one go, Shiro and Allura following him out the room (probably hoping to stop him from doing it). Keith finds himself left alone with Lance (who’s now leaning against him and fast asleep) and Hunk and Pidge. Pidge is the first, as usually, to break the silence.

 

“So you guys wanna go home now? I’m pretty beat. Think I’m gonna go to bed”.

 

Hunk smiles fondly reaching over to ruffle her hair gently. She pouts and folds her arms, but Keith, having known Pidge all his life, can tell that she secretly likes the affection. Hunk finally responds.

 

“You always were a lightweight kiddo”.

 

Keith splutters involuntarily. “Always? Pidge have you actually ever been drunk before?”

 

Saying nothing, Pidge simply winks in his direction. Keith reels with shock because since when did his practically little sister ever get drunk? Hunk laughs and says, to Keith’s relief “Only once bro, at my birthday party. She passed out after two beers. It’s fine”.

 

Keith smiles and nods, respecting Pidge’s life choices and also making a mental note of it in order to tease her later.

 

It’s at this point that Lance wakes up. He looks a lot less drunk now, probably having slept most of the alcohol off. He also looks like he’s in great pain.

 

Mumbling, he places his hand on his forehead and sighs deeply. “Anyone got any neurofen?”

 

Hunk looks at Keith, nods towards Lance, and then proceeds to carry Pidge up to bed. This leaves Keith alone. With Lance. Oh boy.

 

“Oi”. Lance jostles his shoulder impatiently, “any painkillers?”

 

“Yeah, okay, c’mon”.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever [he] looks I read the nearest paper,  
> though I don't care 'bout the soaps  
> no i don't care 'bout the soaps,  
> though I'm acting like I'm in an Eastenders episode". - The Wombats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals, its..its been a while hasn't it? The reason I didn't update this last week was because I was literally swamped with homework and revision and my job and all that crazy stuff. I finally found time to sit down and write though, and here's the result! I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll see you down below.

Two weeks later and Keith still can’t get Lance off of his mind. Once he’d found some painkillers, Lance had gratefully taken them. Keith, summoning all his willpower, had decided to go against the idea of shoving his face into Lance’s whilst he was recovering from the obscene amount of alcohol he had consumed and instead had called a cab for him. Lance had repeatedly thanked him as he stumbled clumsily to the cab, which stopped right outside of Matt’s house. However, just before getting in the cab, Lance had turned to Keith and quickly grabbed his hand. Scribbling a number onto Keith’s wrist (with a pen that came out of literally nowhere) he looked very pleased with himself before turning on his heel and falling face first onto the car seat.

 

Now, two weeks later, Keith knows that he should definitely call Lance. Or text Lance. Because Keith knows that ignoring the number (which he now has written down in paper format in his bedroom) will make Lance think that he isn’t interested in him. But it couldn’t be further from the truth. Keith is so interested in Lance that he’s too scared to text him.

 

As a result, Keith finds himself sitting in his regular café spot next to the window in the upstairs space glaring moodily out the window at nothing in particular. A few people, unfortunate enough to have looked up at the window, may or may not have sped walked away from Keith’s intimidating gaze, but he doesn’t care. He closes his eyes, praying to any deity listening, for a chance with Lance.

 

Sighing, Keith brings his hands up to his face, resting his elbows on the table. Looking around the other tables at the café, he tries to spot other regular customers that he usually sees at this time in the afternoon. Janice, the little old lady with the sequin purse is, as usual, siting next to the toilets even though most of the other tables are free. The girl with no name that has been ogling Keith ever since she started coming here (completely unable to see Keith’s telltale rainbow badge that he _always_ has pinned on his black rain coat) is sitting in her usual middle-of-the-room spot. His eyes train across to the very far end where he sees a tall-ish figure, slumped against the window. He has his back to Keith, but somehow the way he is slumped, the colour of his coffee brown hair and his snoring (which Keith takes to be the sign of him being fast asleep) lead Keith to the conclusion that holy shit it’s LANCE.

Fucking pretty boy Lance with the gorgeous hair and amazing smile and sweetest smelling skin is in Keith’s café. Right. There. If Keith wanted to, if he had the god damned guts, he could get up an walk over there and literally touch him on the cheek. With his finger. He could lots of things with his finger. But that’s besides the point and Keith mentally slaps himself for getting so easily distracted. Panicking, he realizes that the figure is now moving. The snoring has stopped. Lance is probably waking up and Keith freaks out because _oh my god if he looks over here and sees me staring-_

 

Desperately looking for something, anything, to cover his face, Keith grabs a newspaper that he had picked up in the downstairs section of the café earlier. Positioning it so that his face is visible but so that it looks like he’s suitably engaged, Keith hopes to all the gods that Lance at least notices he’s there.

 

And he does.

 

Keith hears a slow scraping back of a chair, and then the pad of footsteps as someone comes over to his table. Lance, in all his lanky glory, is soon standing right next to Keith and Keith swears that he can’t breathe. His throat is constricted. He can’t do anything but keep pretending to read the paper. He sees something about an Eastenders actor in it. He immediately regrets his life decisions.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Keith looks up, pretending now to notice that Lance is there. He hopes that his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is.

 

“Lance! Hi! No not at all, please sit down I can’t believe you’re here haven’t seen you in ages how’s the hangover? Oh wait that was like two weeks ago you probably don’t have a hangover anymore but I mean you never know you did drink an awful lot I just…shit I’m so sorry”. Keith covers his face with his hands. Mortified is the only word he thinks accurately describes this feeling. Why does he have to blab like this? Why can’t he just keep his damn mouth shut in front of cute boys? He expects Lance to get up and slowly retreated out of the café, but instead he laughs. It’s loud and obnoxious and quite breathy. Keith loves it.

 

Lance laughs for what could have been about five minutes, and then proceeds to wipe the happy tears from his eyes with his green jacket sleeve. Keith sees the wetness on his eyelashes and thinks that, for some reason, it’s really hot. And then he mentally slaps himself again for being so perverted about Lance’s _eyelashes_.

 

When he’s done, Lance smiles and faces Keith, and Keith really hopes he isn’t dreaming when he sees the faint redness in Lance’s cheeks that he thinks may be a blush. Or the remnants of one. But honestly? Keith is just glad that Lance is here, right now, in this café with him.

 

_I’ve got it so bad._

“So”, Lance continues, grinning, “Why haven’t you used my number yet mullet man?”. Although Lance is putting on his best bedazzling grin, Keith can see within it that Lance is a little bit hurt that Keith hasn’t responded to his move. Which is totally fair. Keith grimaces.

 

“I’ve been meaning to…I just haven’t yet.”

 

Chewing on his lip, Keith shifts his feet under the table so that they’re more comfortably positioned. His foot accidentally collides with Lance’s right leg, and Lance lets out a small laugh. Keith feels a nudge as Lance apparently fights back, and soon they’re giggling like seven-year-old boys whilst playing footsy under the table. Keith can feel his nerves melting away slowly as he realises that Lance is, of course, a human being. A friendly one. And he knows that even if they don’t end up dating or even making out t one point that Lance would make a very good friend. Feeling the courage surface within him, Keith suddenly stands up, cutting off their game and causing Lance to look up at him worriedly as if he was scared he’d done something wrong. Walking around to Lance’s side of the table, Keith leans down so that they’re faces are close, incredibly close, and smiles as sincerely as he can.

 

“Meet me here. Tomorrow. Seven in the evening.. I’ll take you somewhere”.

 

Lance’s cheeks become very dark very quickly, but Keith feels as though he’s made the right move, because he gets a small quick nod of a reply. Grinning, Keith rises to his full height again and slowly walks towards the stairs (hoping that Lance is following with his eyes). When he gets to the top of the flight, he turns around, and sure enough that pair of blue eyes are fixed upon him. Winking quickly, Keith turns around and hurries down the stairs, grinning like a madman and hoping to god that his heart doesn’t explode from the happiness that he’s feeling.

 

-

 

Lance can’t believe his luck. And boy he’s been lucky today. Keith, the guy who Lance was so undeniably infatuated with, had literally flirted with him in a café and asked him out on a _date_. A fucking date.

 

Lance is used to flirting. He’s used to getting to the stage where you exchange numbers with someone. He’s used to causal hook-ups, holiday flings and whirlwind romances that crash and burn, but this feels different somehow and he just really wants it to work.

 

He wants to go on the date and feel something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. A genuine romantic interest in someone. He knows that he met Keith through a drunken haze at Matt Holt’s birthday party, but it doesn’t quite matter because he feels like Keith is, somehow, unique. There’s something different about him. Something that just feels so right.

 

Lance finally reaches his apartment, fumbling for his keys and letting himself in whilst still buzzing from the excitement. He feels excited. He feels nervous. He…kind of wants to cut Keith’s hair because then, aesthetically, he’d literally be perfect. Mullet boy was kind of a cute nickname though, so really, was there anything to complain about?

 

He jumps when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Picking it up without looking at the caller ID, Lance answers. “Hello?”

 

“LANCE!”

 

“…Pidge this had better not be another stupid conspiracy theory because I’m starving right now”.

 

“No”, he hears that familiar cackle with laughter on the end of the line, “I was just going to ask if you’re excited to go out with Keith?” There’s something off in her voice, as if she’s trying not to cry with mirth.

 

“Pidge. I know we’re friends but how the fuck did you know about that? I literally just got asked out today. To. Day, That’s not enough time to hack my notes page on my computer”.

 

“Lance just answer the freaking question!”

 

He sighs, smiling in spite of himself. “Yes, of course I’m excited to be going out with the insanely hot guy that I saw at your party, who apparently wasn’t put off by how drunk I was”.

 

A pause. Lance strains his ear to make sure he’s not missing anything. And then wild giggling that sounds like…Pidge and….a man?

 

“GOODBYE LANCE ENJOY GETTING LAID”

 

Then the phone hangs up, leaving Lance feeling not only bemused but also mildly concerned because…what the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith were on the other end of the phone, in case it wasn't that clear! Ahh, they're starting to develop crushes on each other. Pretty cute, pretty sweet. So much fluff! Don't worry kids, there's going to be some angst soon and they're both going to end up falling hard. Good times.
> 
> 'Cat, when will you next update this fic? This update took two freaking weeks!' Honestly, I think it'll probably be every week from now on but don't hold me to that. School this year is pretty intense and I write because i enjoy it but also to procrastinate. I will try and update it every week, but there are no guarantees. HOWEVER I will not leave this fic unfinished so even if there hasn't been an update in two weeks, know that I'll still be writing it. Just very slowly.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, it means the world to me that you're all enjoying it. As always, feel free to comment down below and I'll see you guys next time. Byee!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If this is a rom-com,  
> kill the director.  
> If this is a rom-com,  
> kill the director please!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am a terrible person!!
> 
> Okay, so a lot of things have happened since the last chapter in my personal life that meant I just didn't have the motivation or reason to write. However, I'm aware that this is kind of irrelevant to you as a reader so I will leave details out. Basically I'm sorry it took so long to get back on track with this, but I did promise that I wouldn't abandon this fic and I'm determined to write more things now. 
> 
> If you've stuck around and have actually been waiting for this update then WOW, you are LOYAL and I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> I'll continue these notes at the end of the chapter but for now, happy reading pals and I hope that you enjoy this mess!

 

It’s seven pm and Lance is nervous. Because tonight is the night that he finally gets to go on a date with Keith a.k.a the super hot totally dreamy emo boy that Pidge never bothered telling him about until literally the worst drunken night of his life. Grimacing, he remembers just how wasted he was, and just how ridiculous he must’ve looked when Keith first saw him. What was he even doing…like…wiggling his eyebrows at the guy?

 

Mentally slapping himself, Lance regenerates his positive thought process. Keith was the one who actually asked him out, so he doesn’t need to be nervous. He just needs to be cool, confident and suave and hopefully win him over.

 

Oh God he needs alcohol. Or a serious sugar kick. Or both.

 

Lance is so preoccupied in his thoughts that he doesn’t register the figure next to him until there is a warm weight by his side. He glances to his right and does a (hopefully not visible) double take as he sees Keith leaning against the wall of the café. Right next to him.

 

Keith smiles gently, but there’s a flirty undertone about it that is really turning Lance on. “Hey”, he murmurs.

 

Lance gulps, “Hi”.

 

“So, do you wanna follow me? I’ve got somewhere I want to show you”.

 

Lance nods, slowly letting his excited grin take over his face, because he is excited. He’s so ready for this. He feels so alive when Keith looks at him and it’s a dangerous feeling that he hasn’t felt since….

 

_Stop it. Don’t think about Nyma. Shut up brain._

“Ready when you are, leader”.

 

-

 

Keith can hardly contain his excitement, which is unusual for him because it takes a lot to get Keith excited. But this is the first time he’s ever planned to show someone his nook on their first date. He can’t help it if Lance is just incredibly attractive, okay? He can’t help it that it feels like they’ve known each other for years, even though they’re barely had one conversation. He put on his coolest clothes for this: a black t-shirt, black jeans and a cropped red jacket that all scream (at least he hopes) hot. Lance doesn’t even have to try. How can someone be stupidly good looking with blue jeans, a baseball shirt and a green jacket? Unfair.

 

As they walk, Keith finds himself getting to know Lance a little bit through warm conversation. It lilts and flows gently, just like a calm ocean. Not too much. Not too little. He can feel the nerves of both of them floating within the words, but there is also excitement. Anticipation. Eagerness. Lance tells him about the school he goes to, and how he wants to go to space one day. Keith tells him about how he dropped out of school.

 

“Really? So what do you do now?”.

 

“Rob banks”.

 

Giggling adorably, Lance’s eyes crinkle. “Okay, but seriously. What do you do?”.

 

“I’m a barista. Sell coffee, doodle on the cups and stuff like that. Not as cool as space school”. He shrugs nonchalantly.

 

But Lance seems impressed. “Dude, that’s wicked! Can I see some of the art one day?”.

 

Keith feels himself smiling big. “Yeah, sure!”.

 

They talk and talk and walk until Keith sees it, in the distance, and feels the excitement coil low in his gut because now that he has bought Lance here there is absolutely no going back. Not that he wants to go back.

 

“This is it”.

 

Lance stares at the clearing on the hill. This is Keith’s sacred place that he only ever comes to on his own to think about stuff. Keith isn’t entirely sure why he bought Lance here; the clearing, which houses a bench, is on the highest hill in the city and it overlooks all of its buildings and people. It’s a quiet place. Not a date place. But somehow, Keith just felt like it was right.

 

Keith walks slowly towards the bench. He sits.

 

Lance flops down next to him.

 

And then there’s silence.

 

Keith finds himself staring at Lance, and Lance staring at Keith, and he doesn’t know what to do. Now that they’re here, everything feels still. It’s dark, the navy of night encircling both of their faces, and so Keith takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket. Pidge would be proud of his calm appearance. Out of it, he brings a torch and a small bottle. He hears Lance snort in confusion and (what he hopes is) amusement.

 

Pointing to the bottle, Lance grins. “Wanna share?”.

 

Keith doesn’t say anything, but his small smile gives him away. Lance gently takes the bottle, opens it and takes a swig. And then grimaces.

 

“What _is_ that?! Whisky?”.

 

Laughing, Keith doesn’t need to respond yet again. Lance must know, just by the taste, that it’s whisky. Not the strongest kind but…strong enough. He’d stored it in his bag in case he needed liquid confidence, but this sharing thing? Much better.

 

Switching the torch with the bottle, Keith takes a swig. Silence settles again for a moment. Lance turns to the torch on.

 

Pointing it so that it illuminates his face (where Keith can see the pointed bridge of Lance’s nose and the perfectly carved curve of his upper eyelashes) Lance lowers his voice, so that the moment feels oddly intimate.

 

“I can smell lavender”.

 

Keith nods.

 

“They say that flowers make you spill secrets”.

 

Keith nods again, growing interested. Lance smiles gently.

 

“So spill, mullet”.

 

Thinking for a moment, Keith decides against going too deep, but chooses something good enough to let Lance think he’s interesting enough for a second date. Keith is desperate for a second date. The way Lance is looking at him makes him want many, many, many dates.

 

“I used to have no family”.

 

Lance raises an eyebrow. “Like, none at all?”

 

Keith shrugs. “My friends are my family now”.

 

Nodding, lance raises his hand to his chin and rests his head on it. “I once wished for a best friend who I could also kiss”.

 

Keith grins. “So...a boyfriend or girlfriend?”.

 

“No, just a friend I could kiss and be best friends with. Y’know? No drama, no romance, no risky feelings. Just me and them and some kissing”.

 

“Have you been hurt?”

 

“Maybe. You?”

 

“Define hurt”.

 

Lance shifts a little so that his eyes are directly locked with Keith’s. The intensity of the blue startles him.

 

“Hurt so much that it hurts to feel anything other than nothing”,

 

Wordlessly, Keith nods. Lance nods in return. Keith feels an energy running through him, and the connection he feels with Lance suddenly feels heightened. His sense are hyper aware and it’s only now that he notices that Lance’s hand has moved from underneath his chin to Keith’s cheek. The fingers stroke his skin. Their faces are close. Heat. Keith can feel the heat of Lance’s breath. It’s nice.

 

Lance is inches away from him before he speaks again. His voice is low and vulnerable. “I don’t want to hurt you”.

 

Keith doesn’t answer. Doesn’t need to. Knows that Lance knows. Keith’s also aware that this is probably the first full conversation he’s had with Lance, but he doesn’t care. There is something about this boy that Keith just _wants_.

 

Leaning forward, Keith kisses him. At first it’s slow, hesitant, because they’re both nervous. But then Lance’s hands are in his hair and Keith’s hands are on Lance’s strong arms and their legs are becoming tangled on the bench and the air, which was cold a moment ago, feels hot and heavy and hums with energy. Keith feels it in his blood as their lips work together in a way that has him shivering and reeling and wanting wanting wanting. Lance’s fingers on his head feel good. Lance feels good. Their noses bump occasionally as they adjust to make the kiss feel more comfortable and Keith sees galaxies collide behind his eyelids. Keith knows it’s not perfect.

 

But he feels so alive. Lance feels so alive pressed up against him. Near him. Touching him.

 

When they finally break apart, they’re both desperate for air. Heavy gasping slowly lulls into silence.

 

Lance breaks it. Keith is starting to notice that Lance always breaks the silence.

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah”.

 

His eyes are so bright and blue. The closer they get, the closer Keith feels like he is drowning in them. But if this is what drowning feels like….

 

This time when their lips meet, Keith decides subconciously that he would rather re-live this moment a thousand times than let Lance go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I honestly can't explain how much I love writing, and I am so glad to be back on track. I hope that you enjoyed this and I also hope you stick around to read the rest! 
> 
> I won't make any promises for specifically when this will next be updated, but it will be soon because I am on holiday and have way more time to write...so probably next week?? It will be SOON!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a great morning/afternoon/evening. Love you all xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Carrots help you see much better in the dark  
> don't talk to girls they'll break your heart.  
> This is my head and this is my spout  
> and they work together but they can't figure anything out".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the update is, yet again, hideously overdue. I am so sorry. I am a terrible person when it comes to consistency apparently. BUT I have finally recovered from my seriously long rut and I am back with another chapter that I hope was even a little bit worth the wait?! Probably not but I really hope you enjoy anyway and I will see you down below!

Lazy days spent in his shared dorm with Hunk at the Garrison are Lance’s favourite days when Hunk is actually there. This weekend just happens to be an exception wherein Hunk is visiting his girlfriend Shay, leaving Lance with a lot of spare time on his hands and thus a lot of boredom. Usually he’d seek out Pidge and just hang around her and her machines all day (she’s fun to annoy and has a great sense of humour) but she’s also busy, taking an extra class on how to hack into a highly secure illegal database (for military purposes, Lance can only assume). It’s nice to feel wanted, Lance thinks, but it’s also nice to want occasionally. And right now he wants some company.

 

Technically, he hasn’t seen Keith in person since the date, and that was almost a week ago, but ever since then they’re been texting regularly. And, okay, it would be nice if maybe a second date was assured like…completely explicitly but Lance also likes playing the waiting game because it is nice to want something in this way. He wants to text Keith and ask if he’s free. But is that too desperate? Shaking his head he shifts in his bed, moving so he can lie down on the covers and stare at the ceiling like a cliché depressive from some stupid rom-com. He hasn’t genuinely liked anyone in this way since…

 

He shakes his head. _Stop it. She’s gone now. She’s not important anymore._

Rummaging inside his jacket pocket, he retrieves his phone and holds it high above him. The blank screen stares at him mockingly, and Lance swears he hears a voice in his head chanting _do it do it do it do it._

So he does it.

 

A few rings in and no answer. Lance is biting his nails in anticipation because he knows that Keith is probably doing something already this weekend with some other cool hot guy that he found in some edgy grunge bar. They probably both have mullets.

 

_He said he didn’t want to hurt you._

 

“Hello?”

 

Blinking. Lance bolts to sit up. Electricity crackles across his skin.

 

“Keith! Buddy! My man! Look, I’m super bored and I have nothing to do this evening. Can you believe that?! Saturday night and this super hot piece of ass isn’t getting down anywhere!”

 

“…okay?”

 

Lance can’t stop the rambling. He wants to, but he can’t. “So like, wanna hang?”

 

There’s a pause, and Lance swears his veins explode simultaneously as his heart combusts. A shuffling on the other side of the phone. A moment in which Lance imagines Keith running his hand through that mullet thinking.

 

“Well, what are we doing then?”

 

Sighing with relief, Lance feels a small smile grace his lips.

“Meet me at the Garrison entrance at eight-ish. I kinda want to show you something?”

 

There’s a noise of agreement. Then a chuckle. Then the line goes dead.

 

And Lance feels like he is fucking flying.

 

-

It’s eight o’clock, but Keith can’t see Lance anywhere, and he wants to leave so badly. Memories of this place aren’t exactly…warming…but Lance said he would be here. And Keith likes Lance. So he’s here.

 

“Hey! Mullet man!”

 

Keith turns around and spots Lance making his way through the crowds of people on the grounds. It’s busy. He feels a lurch in his chest, but it’s not uncomfortable.

 

“Hey Lance”

 

The smile that greets him is cocky, boyish and genuine all in one, and it sends little tingles to his belly. Lance is wearing the same old green jacket, but this time he’s paired it with a blue turtleneck and jeans. The trainers paired with it are white and scruffy, and the toothy grin is the perfect addition. He looks good. He looks more than good.

 

And suddenly Lance is standing very close and Keith can see his eyelashes, which are long and a mauve brown. He can feel his breath fanning out onto the other boys face. _This is everything_ he thinks. _This is what it’s like._

 

Lance doesn’t speak for a moment, just simply observes Keith’s presence. When Keith feels the blush getting too noticeable in his cheeks, he panics.

 

“You just going to stare all night?”

 

Lance blinks and steps back, breaking the moment. But he’s still grinning. “Nah, I can do that some more later”. He holds out his hand. Keith takes it.

 

They walk in amiable silence across the Garrison grounds and Keith tries to not look around too much at the familiar buildings and the run down fields.

 

“Where are we going then, blue?’

 

Lance snorts. “Blue?”

 

Embarrassment flushes Keith’s cheeks further. “Y’know..cause you’re wearing a lot of blue”. Lance’s eyes crinkle with mirth and suddenly they’re both howling with laughter. Lance has to actually bend over to hold himself up and Keith feels his chest heaving and actual tears forming in his eyes.

 

After he’s done making a display of his amusement. Lance straightens and grins devilishly. “So, I’m going to call you red now then”.

 

“Red?!”

 

“Blue!!”

 

Keith can’t stop smiling. His cheeks hurt. He giggles again and Lance follows suit, but tugs his hand impatiently. “C’mon then red, I wanna show you something”.

 

-

 

Lance feels so elated that it’s making him feel like air. Keith is so funny it’s unfair and he’s so pretty it’s unfair and his existence is generally a bit unfair to be honest. He really hopes that Keith likes stars. He hopes that astronomy is kind of interesting to him.

 

When they get to the observatory tower room that Lance had booked for them earlier in the day (reservations had to be made which Lance thought was _super_ dumb) Keith seemed to clock the goal of the evening. Lance felt himself grinning again. Or just more. He hadn’t stopped really ever since he saw Keith’s face.

 

“Stargazing through a microscope?!”

 

Lance nods nervously. A smirk spreads slowly across Keith’s face.

 

“ _Wicked_ ”

 

“You’re wicked!”, Lance blurts out with absolutely no go ahead from his brain.

 

Keith is looking at him confusedly. Oh god.

 

“I mean”, Lance can tell he’s about to ramble but he can’t stop himself, “you’re wicked like wicked cool y’know? Not like the musical. The musical is good but you’re wicked as in ‘wow that guy is so wicked’ wicked! Not in an evil way either. You’re not wicked evil you’re just”, Keith is staring and Lance trails off. But then Keith steps closer.

 

And closer.

 

The windowed walls of the room allow the night light from campus to spill all over Keith’s beautiful creamy skin. His eyelashes flutter effortlessly against his violet eyes. His breath fans out so deliciously over Lance’s face.

 

“Lance”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think you’re wicked cool too.”

 

“Thanks”

 

“I also think you should kiss me”.

 

And Lance can’t wait anymore, so he does. Closing his eyes he leans forward in the hope that Keith will catch him (and he does) and now all that Lance can smell is flowers and honey. Keith smells sweet and intoxicating. Lance can feel his insides melting melting melting and his heart falling falling falling.

 

His hand winds its way into Keith’s mullet, and he pulls gently, which emits a moan from Keith. Lance tugs it again, hoping to create another sound just as thrilling. His bones are buzzing and his blood is boiling with excitement. Tongues meets and lips clash again and again and Lance swears he has forgotten how to breathe.

 

When they finally come up or air, Lance feels euphoric. Keith looks similarly dazed.

 

“Wow”

 

“Yep”

 

“That was-“, Keith bites his lips and flutters those stupid eyelashes, “amazing”.

 

Lance lets the soft smile he feels in his heart grace his lips. “Wanna stargaze now, mullet?”

 

“Yeah”

 

-

 

Lance sets the telescope up in the room with a practiced expertise. Keith admires him from behind, trying to be subtle and probably failing miserably. Lance has a nice butt, okay? Keith is a weak man.

 

Finally, Lance hops back and turns on his foot to face Keith. His hands are moving all over the place with excitement. “It’s done! Take a look!”

 

Obeying readily, Keith squints and lowers his head down to the hole and then feels his entire body stiffen.

 

In front of his eyes are hundreds of beautiful shiny stars. Beautiful shiny stars that collect in clusters and patterns and shapes and form an image so gob smacking that Keith feels his breath being stolen for the one thousandth time that evening.

 

“So.” Lance prods Keith’s shoulder with his own, “is it good?”

 

Keith moves his eye from the lense to look up at Lance, who looks oddly shy, anticipating a response. Keith looks into those gorgeous bleu eyes and that soft, luscious brown hair. He looks at those lips.

 

“It’s good”

 

He scoots over so Lance can see too.

 

-

 

After hours of taking turns and rearranging the telescope’s angle, Lance tells Keith their slot time is up.

 

“Slot time?”

 

“Yeah. The school had so many people break the telescopes that they made a booking system so that you can only use them if you book five hours in advance. If they’re not all taken already”.

 

Keith toys nervously with his black converse, wanting to ask another question but not quite knowing how. Lance reaches over and places his hand on his shoulder. His fingers are warm.

 

“What is it, red?”

 

“Are we..”. Keith swallows. “Are we…like…dating now?”

 

Lance tenses suddenly, but then relaxes just as quickly. Keith pretends not to notice.

 

“Do you…want to?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Lance smiles hesitantly. “Yeah, well me too”

 

“So it’s official?”

 

“Yeah!” The smile turns into a grin.

 

“Cool!”

 

“Cool!”

 

They stare at each other for a moment, and then both boys burst into laughter. It is kind of funny. Keith feels his doubts wash way into the night sky, because Lance is here and Keith is here with him and everything feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww how cute!! Something has to go wrong soon >:)
> 
> I'm kidding I'm kidding this story is going to have a happy ending but I mean..I can't resist a little bit of angst! I've actually wanted to updated this for ages now but I got distracted with exams (which I had to pass to get into uni) and then kind of forgot where I was even going with this plot wise?! However, I now have an idea and will be updating this story about twice more before it is complete! Only took me...many months...oops. Also I just posted a separate new fic which is ANGST GALORE so you can check it if you want.
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope that you enjoyed and are having a wonderful day (whatever time it is you're reading this) and I'll be updating soon! Yes! SooN! Goodbye pals!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this train wreck of a fic! I definitely enjoyed writing it. I have no idea when I'll update this, but it'll be once every week at least, so I hope you stay tuned! Feel free to leave a comment down below telling me if you liked it or if you have any constructive criticism to give (although pls be nice). That's all from me, I think? Soo...yeah, I hope you have a nice day/night. Byee.


End file.
